Independencia
by Chinese colored
Summary: Porque así, ambos sentirían que estaban compartiendo un secreto. Porque, si aquella era la forma de estar más cerca, mentirían tantas veces como fuera necesario. Porque, al fin y al cabo… Sólo se mentían a sí mismos, y no había nada de daño en eso.


**Summary:** Porque así, ambos sentirían que estaban compartiendo un secreto. Porque, si aquella era la forma de estar más cerca, mentirían tantas veces como fuera necesario. Porque, al fin y al cabo… Sólo se mentían a sí mismos, y no había nada de daño en eso.

**Advertencia(s):** Ninguna OwO Impresionante, ¿verdad?

**Palabras:** 678 (jajá! Bonito número!)

**Disclaimer:** Que no son míos, maldita sea. No lo son, y dudo que alguna vez lleguen a serlo… Snif.

* * *

Era pleno verano, y un Matthew adolescente miraba las nubes con aire distraído. No es que no tuviese nada mejor que hacer – de hecho, lo tenía –, pero su hermano acababa de independizarse y mamá Inglaterra no estaba para nada de buen humor. Tan pronto gritaba insultando a Alfred como lloraba y pedía que regresase, aunque no pudiese oírlo. Muy sabiamente, Canadá había optado por desaparecer (metafóricamente, por supuesto), ya que sabía a la perfección que su presencia en la casa sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Suspiró. Sin el ruidoso Alfred a su lado, se sentía muy solo. En los últimos años se había acostumbrado demasiado a su compañía, habían estado constantemente juntos y se habían encariñado mucho, quizá más de lo que deberían. Lanzó una breve mirada a los dos helados que descansaban a su lado. ¿Por qué había traído dos? Sabía muy bien que América no volvería, habían pasado pocos meses desde su independencia y estaría demasiado ocupado. Notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al pasar por su mente la idea de que quizá no se verían en _años_, y dobló las rodillas contra su pecho, apoyando la frente en éstas y tratando de evitar llorar con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Se suponía que debía alegrarse por su hermano, felicitarle por haber conseguido ser su propio país; pero lo único que sentía era un enorme vacío en el lugar que el americano debería estar ocupando. Lo echaba tanto de menos…

- ¿Matt? – Levantó sus ojos húmedos cuando una sombra ocultó el sol que lo bañaba y una voz que conocía a la perfección lo llamaba. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- I-it's nothing… - Ahora que estaba allí frente a él, ahora que sus ojos azules se llenaban de preocupación al mirarlos, no sabía cómo actuar.

Matthew sintió a su hermano tomar asiento a su lado y, ladeando la cabeza en su dirección, vio cómo cogía los dos helados que Canadá había llevado y le ofrecía uno.

Comieron en absoluto silencio hasta que al fin Canadá se decidió a hablar, con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

- ¿Cómo… Cómo te va, Alfred?

- ¡Genial, por supuesto! ¡Soy un héroe, después de todo! – Tras aquella amplia sonrisa, Canadá podía adivinar una grieta devastadora, una que había quebrado los más profundos cimientos de Alfred y amenazaba con reducirlo a escombros. Pero él lo conocía, sabía que su hermano haría como si nada ocurriese mientras él mismo fingía no ver a través de su máscara de alegría. Porque ambos sabrían que el otro se daba cuenta de la mentira; porque así, ambos sentirían que estaban compartiendo un secreto. Porque, si aquella era la forma de estar más cerca, mentirían tantas veces como fuera necesario. Porque, al fin y al cabo… Sólo se mentían a sí mismos, y no había nada de daño en eso.

Sin apenas ser conscientes de ello, sus manos se habían buscado y encontrado, y ahora se entrelazaban ofreciendo un consuelo silencioso que sólo ellas podían darse.

- Matthew… – Empezó Alfred. – Te echo de menos… – Pequeños rastros de tristeza de adivinaban en sus palabras.

Quería transmitirle a Canadá lo realmente solo que se sentía sin él, pero por alguna razón temía quedar demasiado vulnerable al hacerlo. Matthew sólo asintió, ¿para qué hablar cuando las palabras sobraban? Luego, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo sus manos se apretaban. Tras unos momentos en silencio, Matthew levantó levemente la cabeza para mirar a Alfred mientras éste bajaba la suya para dirigir la vista hacia su hermano. Como si lo hubiesen acordado, sus labios se acercaron y rozaron. Se acariciaron, hablaron y dijeron todo lo que sus dueños no sabían o no podían decir.

Por su parte, Matthew sintió todo el poder que América guardaba dentro de sí, supo que su hermano se haría grande y poderoso; y Alfred… Cuando se separaron, sonrió.

- Matthew, sabes a helado… Cuando seas tú el que se sienta solo, cuando sea tu turno; ven a verme y repetiremos… ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aquí estoy otra vez con un mini-one shot de estos dos, pedido por **starshiroi** con USA, Canadá y "helado". Ni que decir tiene que no se me ocurría nada, ¿verdad? xD Es que esta pareja no… ¡No me sale bien! A mí no se me puede sacar del Rusia x China, ¡jo!

En fin… No me odiéis por no subir más capítulos de mis otros fics, es que estos los escribo rápido :D

Nada más que añadir, sólo que… Os quiero 3 Y… Review? ^o^

PD: Recuerdo que estoy abierta a sugerencias ^o^ Hago todo tipo de parejas, como podeis ver, sólo teneis que sugerirme dos países y una palabra cualquiera, y me pongo a ello. Aunque no me importa si me pedís algo más concreto :)


End file.
